The Magic of Children
by ayamechin
Summary: The young little girl tapped her tiny feet on the floor, hoping for the tall man to hear her. Annoyed by the sound he spared her a look. The small girl defiantly returned his glare, her soft voice reverberating into the elevator: "Mister Foot, you stepped on Ruri's scarf and dirtied it. Ruri wants it back."
1. Chapter 1

**__****Author note:**Because I thought the story needs improvement, I decided to search for a beta. For editing, special thanks to **AuroraSkye79.**

* * *

**__****Summary: **_The young little girl tapped her tiny feet on the floor, hoping for the tall man to hear her. Annoyed by the sound he spared her a look. The small girl defiantly returned his glare, her soft voice reverberating into the elevator: "Mister Foot, you stepped on Ruri's scarf and dirtied it. Ruri wants it back." The story of a little girl who can melt even the heart of the coldest demon alive._

* * *

**The Magic of Children**

_by ayamechin_

* * *

**Chapter one **

**Ruri **

People were talking about him, even more than usual. They were saying how he got soft because of that human female who could wrap him around her little finger. They said she tamed the beast. The thought disturbed him.

He had met her a year ago at a party. She, the woman they said tamed him, was a close friend of his half-brother's fiancée. He found out she was an intern for his company. One thing led to another, and later he had her into his arms.

She was like no other woman.

They say he changed. They say her word was valued more than his.

Sesshomaru Taisho loathed the thought.

The thought of becoming the subject of gossips, these lowly beings talked about him like he was worthless. Day after day he thought about how to shout their mouths, to bring silence upon his once quiet company.

It was her fault; that woman's fault.

Harada Rin.

They said he would have a half-breed as his heir. They were laughing at him. the great Sesshomaru Taisho was at the mercy of a mere human.

That would never happen. He would get rid of her before the human would bear his offspring. He would show them no one could tame him, certainly not a weakling like that human woman.

_Knock knock _

He already knew who it was. It had been only thirty minutes since he called for her, for Rin. He would get rid of her today.

The tiny woman opened his door's office when his voice reached beyond it, closing the door softly behind her. His eyes fell on her frame, thoughts of loathing filling his mind. This was the woman others say tamed him; a woman no taller than 1,65m. So tiny and thin he thinks she would be crushed if embraced tight enough.

Today, this woman, whose eyes have a vivid color of chocolate, will learn no one plays with him. No human woman will bear him his heir. Today she will learn how unworthy she is of his person.

"Sesshomaru." Her soft, melodious voice reached his ears, and he almost fell for her tricks.

"We need to talk Rin."

His cold voice brought her with uneasy feelings. With shaky steps she allowed her feet to move forward, where the leather couch was. He didn't even sit beside looked into his eyes again and froze. His clear amber eyes held nothing of their warmth. He scared her. If he was going to be like this she had no idea how would be able to tell him.

"Rin, do you know about my reputation?"

"What do you mean?"

"What people use to say about me, or used to say?"

"You mean what they said before knowing you?"

"Yes."

"They said you're a ruthless business partner and demon. Also they said you dislike humans and _half-breeds_."

"Exactly. I do dislike humans and half-breeds." She's a human; are his words meant for her too? Will he hate his unborn child as well? "So, a demon like me who loathes humans should be with you?"

_No _she was screaming in her mind. _He cannot leave me and our baby. The baby needs a father._

"You're saying you hate me? You're breaking up with me?"

"This Sesshomaru has decided you're unworthy of his person. Someone like you cannot have my name, nor have my offspring. Yes, I am breaking up with you. a human like you should be happy this Sesshomaru spared his time to look at you."

His world started spinning at her words. The wench was pregnant. She says with his child. _Impossible. I was always careful to not impregnate the wench. She must have slept with another._

"You wench," he snarled at her; automatically his hand wrapped around her fragile neck. "Do you think you can deceive me with your words? Weren't you the one who wanted to use protection during sex? Weren't you the one who didn't want a baby? Didn't we use protection every time?"

"I know what I have said. But I am pregnant with your baby, so it didn't work."

The hand around her throat fell to his side; however her words unconvincing.

"Remove yourself from this one's presence, wench. If you're pregnant, I assure you, you won't bear this one's child. Not even once my seed filled your womb. I see that you're like any other whore. To make your way to the top you have a child with another man, and pretend that it's mine. It might have worked with a worthless human, but not with me."

"I am not lying. The baby is yours." He was not the man she grew to love. The Sesshomaru she knew will never say such words to her. he would have known she would be unable to be with a man other than him.

"Woman, leave before my claws tears your flesh apart! Even if you bear my child it doesn't matter. I will never recognize, nor love a half-breed." He was not the man she came to cherish, to love.

"I – " words were unable to come out. For the last time, her eyes locked with his, attempting to find something; hoping that he was not serious, that he would not hate the unborn infant. But he was serious; he loathed her, he loathed the innocent creature inside her womb.

Rin didn't wait for him to throw her out. She left not shedding a single tear – a man like him wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing her crumble to pieces.

o.O.o

_five years later_

The woman's lips were planting soft kisses upon his chest. His golden orb opened, falling on a black curtain of hair.

"Kagura."

Her whispered name made her look at him. a playful smile graced her lips, her body moving upward, her lips seeking his. They met for a brief moment before he stopped, and left the bed. "Unfortunately I have no time for such activities in this morning. In an hour I have an important meeting. Also, don't you have something to do, too?"

Last night, when he made love with his fiancée, the face he had seen before his eyes didn't belong to her but to that human woman. He didn't stop thrusting into her when he hallucinated seeing her writhing and moaning beneath him. he fell asleep with her face in his mind, and it was unknown to him why he felt disappointed when the lips he wanted weren't the one he was seeking for when he woke up.

It was the first time in five years.

Two weeks after the break up, he had left to go to the US. The branch there had serious financial problems, and his presence was needed there. Two months later he had met Kagura, a demoness. Shortly after, he decided to live there. She was his longest relationship. A year ago he proposed to her. and two days ago they returned to Japan for the wedding.

"Well, I need to meet with the wedding planner. The wedding is in three months from now on, and lots of things need to be done."

"Good to hear something will keep you busy. Not having all your friends here I thought you would get bored."

"I am too busy to miss them; the wedding up takes all my time.

"I will call you for lunch." He kissed her lips and left.

o.O.o

Rin settled at the table, proud of her work. Day by day she left a little better. She watched the clock: it was 7:30 AM. Her little squirrel should have been awake already. Rin smilled thinking of the little bundle of joy sleeping in the nearby room. She came into the world a little more than four years ago, her simple presence filling the empty space that man left behind.

She wouldn't say his name. A man who hates his own child is unworthy of name calling. Truth to be told she barely thought of him. she never saw him since then. She felt relief when she heard about him leaving the country. The day when she fled his office, after he declared his loathing for the life inside her, Rin promised to herself to never take him back into her life even if he begged.

She wouldn't let that man around her child. She wouldn't allow him to show his hatred towards her child.

In the beginning she thought she would crumble, knowing nothing about children, nor how she would make a living. She was lucky to have good friends, who stayed by her side, leading her towards the right path.

Day by day, Rin became a stronger woman; her child gave her the strength.

Without making a sound for the human's ears, Rin opened the door, stepping inside the small pink room. Her little bundle was sleeping softly, the blankets tossed aside. Rin's fingers lightly touched her daughter's face, while her lips descended to kiss her forehead. Her ears twitched, her eyes opened. The little child cuddled into her mother's hand, her mouth opening to speak.

"Ruri is still sleepy. Ruri wants to sleep a little more."

The mother however didn't listen the girl's plea but took her instead into her arms. "Ruri will wash her hands and come to eat breakfast. Later, Ruri will wash her teeth and get dressed for kindergarten."

Arrived in the bathroom, Rin put the child down, and looked at her pouting face. Her angel was adorable. When she begged to be left to sleep a little bit more, Rin almost gave up. _Your father has no idea what he gave up. What an idiot he is. _

"Now show mommy how Ruri does her morning routine." Prideful, the little girl turned towards the sink.

"Ruri will show mommy she's a big girl." The child turned the tap on, moistened her small hands with water, and took the soap and rubbed her hands with it. "After Ruri rubs her hands with soap, she washes the soap bubbles away and turns the tap off." The little girl turned around, facing her mother, her now-washed hands lifted in the air for her mother to see. "Now Ruri waits for mommy to dry her hands with the towel."

Rin laughed.

"Don't you think Ruri forgot something?"

"Ruri thinks not. Ruri did what mommy told her to do."

"And what about your face?"

"Ah – " the little girl dropped her gaze, ashamed to see her mother. Yesterday she forgot; and the day before yesterday as well. "Ruri forgot. Ruri won't forget tomorrow."

"Why don't you show mommy how you wash your face? Mommy will give you something good if you do it right." The girl's eyes lit up with happiness, bad feelings forgotten.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **

I am glad some of you like Ruri; trust me, you will find her more adorable later.

Like always - the chapter is not proof-read; please excuse my poor english.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Mister Foot**

They shouldn't be seen. They weren't allowed to enter this building without a legal guardian. But they had no other choice; so they snuck in. The guard heard soft sound of steps nearby and looked around for it source; he found none. The ones who entered the building were already gone from it sight.

"Pffft" the boy sighed in relief. The hand he gripped tightly he let it go; he had to press the right button; he had to tiptoe for doing it and needed one hand as support. Pressing on it, they waited for the elevator to bring them faster to the right floor. "Don't worry Ruri-chan! Soon we will get there and papa will give us his blessing."

"Are you sure?" she was too nervous not to bit her own nails. She loved Hiro-kun; she wanted to hold hands with him all the time. That mean girl from the kindergarten said they can't. They came here to make sure that they do can.

"Papa loves Ruri-chan. He will want Ruri-chan be my wife." The boy gripped the girl's hand again and smiled gently to her. The door dinged open, their breaths stopping. Inside the elevator a tall man with long silver hair came in. Their fear of being caught returned; the boy tightened his grip on the girl's hand. _I will protect Ruri-chan. No one will take her away from me. _

Sesshomaru could sense two pairs of eyes staring at him. With the corners of his eyes he had seen the two small creatures who dared to show him no respect. Intrigued by why they show defiance, he inspected them better; their scent, their appearance. It was no mistake; the scent they were carrying was familiar. The children were related to him.

_Inuyasha has twins: a boy and a girl. They might be his. They might be the same age as… _He did not like the turn his thoughts took. Last night he dreamed about another; the woman he chased away from his life. He tried to keep himself busy, his mind away from her. No matter what he did, his mind was stubborn enough to recall her.

The adult was no treat to them; he inquired them not at all. "Only a little bit and we are there." Hiro-kun whispered to Ruri. She nodded. Today she took her lucky scarf; her mother made it for her a month ago. Having it with her today she knew nothing wrong will happen. Instinctively, Ruri's hand went to touch the silk cloth. She panicked when her touch felt nothing.

She searched for it; relief seizing her when her eyes caught sign of it; it was there on the floor. She might have dropped it when they ran. Soon relief was replaced with anger. That man stepped on her lucky scarf. That man stepped on the precious thing made by her mommy.

She will take her scarf back, and let that man know no one mess with her mommy. Ruri let go on the hand holding hers and stepped in front of that _impolite_ man.

Sesshomaru felt the girl coming closer; he decided to ignore her.

The young little girl tapped her tiny feet on the floor, hoping for the tall man to hear her. Annoyed by the sound he spared her a look. The small girl defiantly returned his glare, her soft voice reverberating into the elevator: "Mister Foot, you stepped on Ruri's scarf and dirtied it. Ruri wants it back."

His eyes went to his feet, stopping on the red fabric he stepped on. Only a little he lifted his foot, and the fabric disappeared. He could at least admit; the girl was fast. The more she tried to dust the dirt away from the fabric the higher her anger rose. Her anger, her defiance, he found it rather amusing.

"Mommy taught Ruri to apologize when she does something wrong. Mister Foot stepped on Ruri's precious scarf but still no apologize came from him."

"Foot?" no one dared to nickname him; the girl indeed had nerve. "Apologize?"

"Yeah, your foot stepped on what's Ruri's so you're Mister Foot. Because you did a bad thing you should apologize. Didn't your mommy teach you that?"

She was reprimanding him; a four years old pup. _Should I be amused or angry? _The other child however froze in his spot. His Ruri was searching fight with an adult; his Ruri was so brave. Brave or not, he wanted to do anything to get her out of here. He may be still a four years old pup but he could sense that man powerful youki. His Ruri-chan might be in danger, he realized in horror.

When the door dinged open, Hiro grabbed her small hand and ran away. "Hiro-kun?" she didn't want to leave yet. She hadn't done with that rude Mister Foot. "Ruri must teach Mister Foot a lesson. She can't run yet. She must return."

"Ruri is very brave. I know what Ruri would have done to that man. But Ruri…that man was so scary; he could have harmed Ruri. We need go see papa before someone see us, and take us back to kindergarten. Let's go to papa's office!"

"But Hiro-kun, we are on the wrong floor."

"We will take the stairs."

o.O.o

_That little girl indeed is something else. Mister Foot huh? _A tiny creature disrespected him like no one else before. Maybe he should tell his half-brother how uneducated his offsprings are. If he would have one, definitely won't behave like that. _Mines will know to respect an elder. The girl however – she was so bold. She even tapped her foot in annoyance. I…like her._

"Inuyasha…what took you so long? You should know better not to make me wait." The first time in five years and his useless brother have still no manner. _No wonder his pups are the same. _

"I had an important meeting to attend. You can wait more than you did." It was a time when Inuyasha, despite his bother cold attitude, admired him. His brother was a man who always knew what he wants, and get it. The respect vanished when he abandoned his pregnant girlfriend. He abandoned his own pup. Not once in five years he asked about her, nor about the life which grew inside her. "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be happy to see me?"

"Not one bit. And you know why? Why did you return? I thought you will take care of US branch."

"I came for my wedding. It was Father's last wish to marry in Japan."

"You're getting married with that model? Congratulations!"

"Her name is Kaze Kagura. Do better remember her name; she will be a member of the family."

"Yeah, it was in Father's will to attend your wedding. I will do it. My wife and I will attend your wedding…because Father wished so, not because I want to."

"What's your problem?"

"You know better. Remember what you did five years ago to a certain someone. I won't wish you happiness when you made her suffer."

"Rin…what happened with her? I asked some employees and they said no Harada Rin is working here."

"After what you did to her you wanted her to still be here? She quit five years ago. She dropped out law school as well."

"Do you know where I can find her? I need to check something." _To find out why suddenly I am thinking at her, dream about her. To know what I would feel when I would see her._

"I do know where she can be found but I won't tell you. I have no reason. Maybe I should ask Rin and see if she wants to see you. The last time when your name was mentioned she said she despised you. The last thing I want to do is divulge information about her to you. If you want to find her and check _that something _it will be better to do it by yourself. I don't want to betray her trust."

"With a parent like you no wonder your pups are the same."

"Huh?"

"Earlier today I have met your pups. Your girl, Ruri, is a very disrespectful thing."

"What? The children are inside this building?"

"Didn't I say so?"

"They're four years old and you let them wander inside this building by themselves? They might get lost."

"Why should I worry for your pups?" he got no answer by coming here. "I should go. You should go and find your pups."

Inuyasha watched his brother leaving the building. _My pups? You already met her and didn't know she's yours. Ruri is yours not mine. _

o.O.o

"Rin?" he was surprised to see her here. An hour ago he asked about her. In five minutes he should met his fiancée. He came earlier as usual, enjoying his solitude when –

She entered the same building he was in. She was the same, happiness radiating from her. They were so different – his current fiancée and the woman he left years ago. The first was a classy woman, whom the money is a part of her life, something to bring her the luxury she needs. With a woman as Kagura on his side, he knows he would be envied by the society. Successful people were meant to be together.

The other one however was a simple woman, a student who five years ago wanted to become a lawyer. He could not say she's uneducated, she's just… human. A human he bedded in the past; a human who said she's carrying his pup. _She will make a great mother. _

He had to get the answers. Too many times this day he thought at her; too many times he wondered what happened to her after he had left. So he approached.

Rin didn't expect to find him in here. She knew he returned to the country supposedly to get married. Yeah, she read the news about them. The thoughts that he found so quickly a woman to replace her made her mad. He gave up on a family to be with that woman. She will never forgive him; the hateful words he said about her child she will never forget them. Those are engraved deep into her heart.

Rin just turned his gaze towards his direction; her expression said nothing. To her he was nothing.

"Taisho-san" her voice void of any emotion. _Taisho-san?_ The name surprisingly brought a pang of pain into his chest. She was formal with him, like he's just a mere acquaintance, not the man she in the past gave herself to. Her first love.

"I am glad to meet you. I was searching for you all morning; I want to talk with you about something."

"Well, now you met me. What do you want? Make it quick, I don't have time to chit-chat."

"If you're in a hurry then we can arrange a meeting."

"Probably you misunderstood. Let me rephrased it – I will never have time to chit-chat with you. If you have something to say you better say it now; you won't have another chance."

"Let's take a sit while doing so."

"Fine."

She was cold with him; very cold. _She must resent me. _

"You're looking the same. Nothing changed on you."

"Physically I am the same, mentally I have changed. Thanks to you I had to. I am no longer the naïve girl from the past."

"When we separated ways you were – "

"Pregnant."

"The truth is that I – " he knew, probably from the very beginning she's carrying his pup. He accused her of sleeping with another man; he knows a woman like her will never do such. She was in love with him; to her he was like a God. He said to her they always protected. How false that was. It was one time when he cared about nothing. Men were watching his woman; he heard say how good those clothes embrace her body, revealing her womanly curves to their eyes. They showed lust for his woman. In that very day, inside his office, her ripped her clothes off, and made love with her as a mad man. How can he now go and tell her that he knows the truth? That he wants at least to apologize. Will she accept them?

"You should rest assure Taisho-san" the same pain stabbed his chest "I won't knock to your door asking for alimony simply because you have no child."

"What?"

"Isn't this the reason why you wanted to see me and mention about pregnancy? I am sure you don't want your fiancée to find out about your past, or that you have a child with another woman. You should rest assure; nothing will disturb your wedding, or marriage. You and I have no child." _She's only mine._

"You…aborted? I never thought that you will – "

"Believe whatever you want. Do you think it was easy for me? I was only 20 and I had no one; no money and no family. I took the only decision I could." _To become stronger, to become a good mother for the innocent soul growing inside me. _

o.O.o

What did he expect by seeing her? Each word of her brought him pain. By the tone of her voice, through her expression he realized she turned into something else – a woman who hates him.

By meeting her he wanted to know about his pup. It's a boy or a girl? If it's a girl then is like the one he met this morning in the elevator? Fearless, and he could dare to say adorable. Yes, he likes the girl who tapped her tiny foot on the floor, making him paying attention to her. She reprimanding him amused him.

He has none. Rin gave up on it. _Because of me. In this world I was the one she could most count on. _

"Sorry for being late!" his fiancée brought him back to reality. "The meeting with the wedding planner took longer than I expected."

"Kagura, what do you say about children?"

"You know that I don't like them. If we will have one then it will happen much later; certainty not in the first years of our marriage. Maybe fifty years later. The last thing I want now are those annoying brats in my life."

_That's right. She hates children. Rin however loves them; she will make a good mother._

* * *

**Author note: **I want to clear a possible misunderstanding - Inuyasha and Rin are not a couple. Inu indeed has twins (with Kagome)- Sesshomaru knows about it but due to his lack of interest he didn't bother to know their names. The friends who helped Rin go throught the bad moments are Inuyasha and Kagome, thus the children spend a lot of time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **I have noticed that some of you are concerned about Ruri and Hiro being into a incestous relationship. Let me remind you that they are fours years old. their notion of love is hold hands and sharing cookies with each other; they're not meant to be taken seriously.

Chapter not revised; expect grammar and spelling mistakes.

_**Chapter 4 Gift**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Bonding**

"_It hurts Kagome, it hurts so much!" she wrapped her arms around her swollen belly. She felt her middle section like being stabbed with one thousand knives. The other woman gently made circular motions on her swollen flesh, to relieve her pain._

"_Soon, we will get to the hospital. Your baby won't come out today; it's too soon. You will see it's just a false alarm." _

"_Not this time. When we will get there, no matter what will happen to me, promise me that they will save my baby first. I don't care about me. Promise me Kagome!"_

"_Rin?" her heart ached at these words. "Nothing will happen to you and your baby. Both of you will be healthy."_

"_Kagome…" her breathing was hard, her sight blurry. She did her best till today; to keep that innocent being inside her as much as possible. "Promise me they won't sacrifice my baby to save my life. Promise me!"_

"_I promise!" a ghosted smile showed on her lips, before losing consciousness. _

_o.O.o_

"_Ruri" her eyes were glued on the too small baby who fought for her dear life. An oxygen tube was helping her baby girl breathe, her lungs too weak to do it by themselves. Three days had elapsed since she came into the world, Rin not being able to hold her into her arms yet. They said she was too fragile. It's his fault. She repeated again and again. His fault that she might not being able to hold her, to see her growing. _

"_Rin" her eyes turned towards the woman who said her name. "You shouldn't be here. Won't do you any good."_

"_Naikai-san…please, let me stay here more. You won't even know I am here. I cannot be inside to hold her into my arms. At least I should stay with her from here, from beyond this glass."_

"_You need rest Rin; we almost lost you too. Elders say that the mother and the child have a special connection; that they do feel when the other one is not well. She's a tough girl; she came two months earlier and she still survived."_

"_What are her chances now?"_

"_I cannot tell you exactly. She needs treatment; fast. If not, I don't think she would resist for too long. It's a miracle she did thus far."_

"_No – " tears flooded from her eyes, spilling over her pale cheeks. Her child was dying; her efforts were for nothing. It's only his fault; she blamed him again._

"_I called an expert to see Ruri. The children he has into his care are half-humans. Return to your room and wait for him to see you. With him as her doctor she might have a chance." _

_o.O.o_

_Returning to her room, she had to wait only an hour for a young man, probably in his late twenties, to enter her hospital room. He was too young; will he save her baby? All she could do was hope._

"_Good morning Harada-san. I am Takeuchi Suikotsu, your daughter new pediatrician. I just checked your daughter; she did a great job thus far. She resisted despite her father's lack of youki."_

"_Can you save my baby? She's everything that I have; I cannot live without her. Please save my baby!" she pleaded with this man. If she needs to crawl to this man's feet then she will do it. _

"_I will be honest with you. Half-demons children needs their father's youki in order to survive. Your first trimester of pregnancy went well because in the first month your child received it, at least during the first month. But while the pregnancy advanced, the unborn infant needed her father's energy. Because she didn't receive it, she partially replenished it by taking yours. That was the reason why you felt sick during your pregnancy, and also existed the risk to lose it. The reason why your newborn baby is sickly is caused by the lack of her father's youki too. if she would have taken a decent amount of it during her intrauterine life, she would have had grown better, her internal organs completely developed. The lack of youki affected especially her lungs. Because she's half-human, a standard treatment won't work on her. Your child needs youki, and that fast."_

"_But the father is not here." But away across the ocean in another woman's arms. _

"_Existe a medical trial with artificial youki. If you agree we might add her to this trial. However, I must tell you that the rate of survival is 30%."_

"_Why so low?" why no one can tell her that her baby will live, that she will see her growing? What did she do to deserve such fate?_

"_Because in the other cases, the infant refused to accept an artificial energy. The ones who accepted it are now living a normal life but still show a certain weakness compared with a normal half-youkai child. They are getting sick easily, they cannot make effort for long period of time; they get tired easily. They have the endurance of a human child."_

"_What are my child chances without it?"_

"_None. While in your womb she took energy from you; she's now too fragile to survive by her own energy. It's just a matter of time until she will lose the battle."_

"_So now I should choose between 0 and 30%? I will chose the trial; 30 is better than 0."_

o.O.o

"Mommy mommy wake up!" her eyes fluttered open, her visage filled with Ruri's worried expression. "If mommy is crying Ruri will cry too." the child jumped into her mother's arms, her small hands touching Rin's head, to sooth her pain.

"Mommy is fine. I just dozed off a little bit. Ruri shall never cry, promise me! Mommy had a bad dream but Ruri's cute face makes me feel all better already."

"If mommy is better with seeing Ruri, then mommy shall not leave in that trip. If mommy will have a bad dream Ruri will not be there to pat mama's head again."

"If it would have been possible Ruri would have come with mama. But Ruri must go to kindergarten and makes lots of friends and have lots of fun with them. Where mama's going these three days is filled with grown-up people. It's not a place where my little angel can have fun."

"Okay. But Ruri will miss mommy lots lots. She will miss mama's stories."

"I will miss you too." her arms wrapped themselves around her child body, embracing her. "We will talk on the phone every evening. And you will be a good girl and listen to aunt Kagome."

"Okay. Ruri will be a good girl. She already made her luggage, and mommy's."

"Oh…can you show me?" Rin grabbed her little hand, heading to her bedroom. There, on the bed, her suitcase was thrown, clothes and toys filling it. Ruri climbed on the bed, and showed her mommy what she did.

"I put inside mama's favorite pajamas. They're pink and match mine. And I put Pinky inside too." Pinky, her bunny stuffed toy she received when she turned four from her favorite doctor. "For mama to not feel alone, Ruri wants her Pinky to go with her mama. Pinky will keep mama's bad dream away. And I added mama's favorite slippers. It matches Pinky."

"Are you sure you want me to have Pinky? Won't you miss it? Ruri sleeps with it every night." For a moment Ruri fell on her thoughts. Her clear, warm amber eyes locked with her mother's.

"Ruri will tell mommy a secret. The truth is that Pinky is – " she lean in closer to her mother's form, looked in right and left, making sure that no one else can hear her " is a knight."

"Oh – " Rin always enjoyed her child secrets, automatically falling into her game. Her child has an endless imagination, she told herself after hearing her stories.

"Yeah. Pinky the Knight protects girls in their sleep. A week ago, a meanie monster attacked Ruri, and Pinky protected her. Pinky talked with her and promised to always protect her by chasing them away."

"But then shouldn't Ruri keep Pinky?"

"Nooooooooo. Pinky should go with mama. When meanies monsters will attack mama, Pinky will chase them away with his magic. Mama needs Pinky more than Ruri. Pinky will protect mama when Ruri can't."

"Fine. Mommy will take Pinky but…why your lucky scarf is in here?"

"Because Ruri will lend her luck to mama. Ruri washed it, it's clean."

"When it get dirty? You should have told me about it and I would have washed it for you."

Ruri dropped her gaze, realizing the mistake she did. The trip to her uncle Yasha's company had to be a secret; her aunt Kagome promised to not tell. Rin watched her guilty intense expression. _She did something I don't know about. She always looks like this when she does something bad._

"Ruri, what did you do? Mommy will forgive you if you tell her the truth. Won't you tell mommy?" the little girl approached her mother, silently sitting herself in her mother's lap. She played with her fingers, wondering how could she tell her what really happened.

"Ruri did a bad thing in that day. Will mama really forgive Ruri? Will mama not be mad on Ruri?"

"Mommy can never be mad on Ruri. Mama loves Ruri lots lots."

"Is that meanie kindergarten girl's fault…that Ruri and Hiro-kun ran away from there and went to see Hiro-kun's papa. That meanie heard Hiro-kun wants to be Ruri's husband, but she told us we cannot hold hands anymore, nor give candies to each other. She told me Hiro-kun should hold hands with her. Hiro-kun got mad and we decided to ask his papa; who he likes more – Ruri or that meanie girl."

"Ruri" the thought of her four years old child alone on the streets scared her "you shall never run away from the kindergarten under any reason. You're too small to walk alone on the streets – there are cars, or bad people. You and Hiro could have been hurt."

"Aunt Kagome told us the same thing. I know Ruri did a bad thing but she had to know if uncle Yasha likes Ruri more than that meanie."

"Ruri, please do not leave the kindergarten anymore. If you do, Momo-chan will be punished for it."

"Nooooooo. Momo-chan is not at fault. Ruri is at fault."

"You see, while you're in kindergarten, Momo-chan needs to watch over you and the other children. If one of you leaves like you did, they will think Momo-chan is irresponsible and she won't be your teacher anymore."

"Will Momo-chan leave? Ruri does not want that. Ruri will go and tell them she's innocent."

"She won't leave. If you want her to stay be a good girl and wait to be picked up from there. If not, she might leave next time."

"Ruri will be a good girl, and won't leave with Hiro-kun anymore. She will wait for aunt Kagome."

Rin kissed her child forehead, her arms encircling around her small, fragile frame. "Mommy is happy to have such a good child. But how did your scarf get dirty?"

"You see mama, there was a meanie Mister Foot in uncle Yasha's elevator. He stepped on Ruri's scarf and he didn't even apologize. His mama taught him nothing."

"Mister Foot? Oh Ruri…" she lifted up the child off her lap, looking straight into her eyes. "It's Rude to call someone Mister Foot. If you ever see that man again you shall call him oji-san."

"Um…I don't know. Mister Foot sounds better."

"Let's hope you will never see that mister again. We won't want him think you're a rude little girl. Now, let us finish our luggage and we will head to auntie Kagome."

"Oki doki"

o.O.o

The moment she hang up the phone, her eyes fell on the three children playing, her gaze stopping on the smaller girl. He was coming; she had to take the children away. He was not allowed to see them; to see her, to know what Ruri is to him.

"It's time for you to go to sleep." The children stopped playing, their sulken expression showing her their sadness with her decision. "You know that after dinner you need to go to bed. You already played too much."

"But the prince was about to kiss the princess." The children protested, hoping to convince the grown-up woman.

"If he wants the princess to awake from her sleep he must kiss her tomorrow." The children watched her suspiciously, showing no trust to her words. Sensing their suspicions she had to continue, to make them fall to her story. "She won't wake up if she's kissed after 8 o'clock. A fairy told me so. Why do you think sleeping beauty woke up? She was not kissed after eight o'clock."

"Oh…"

"And because the secret was revealed why don't you go to your room and change into your pajamas? I will be up in a minute to read you a story." They only nodded and run up the stairs.

The moment they left her sight, Kagome sighed in relief. Why does he need to visit now, when she will be here day and night? Why does he pay a visit in the first place anyway? He was never fond of them – he just showed himself at the wedding because of his father's last wish stated in his will - and that's all. When his niece and nephew were born he did not even bother send a congratulation message. She doubts he knows their names.

When she find out about him meeting Ruri, for a moment her heart stopped beating. The father met his daughter and he had no idea. _Good _was what she told herself after finding out. _And with some good luck things shall stay this way. During his stay here he shall never find out about her. I will not let him make Ruri suffer. _

Her heart ached only thinking at the little girl upstairs who now probably gets dressed with her pajamas. She was born prematurely, three months before her own children, and despite being older than them she was smaller, fragile. It's only his fault that her niece is like that.

_Ding dong_

_He's here already. _She wiped the tears away and went to open the door. _He hadn't change at all. _She said to herself after her eyes fell on his tall frame.

"Come in! Inuyasha went to buy something but he will be back quickly. Make yourself comfortable. I will go make some tea."

_She hates me. _It was not hard to tell. She screamed pure hatred towards him. Silently he complied her wishes, and sat down on the couch, waiting. _Waiting for what? _He asked himself. _You have no reason to come here. How can you tell them that you want to see her? To see the little girl who charmed you few days ago. _

o.O.o

They changed into their pajamas and got into the bed and waited. "What bedtime story you want Hana?" Ruri asked her cousin. The other girl muttered some words, Ruri nodding in agreement. "Then Cinderella is." She muttered the words, and started searching for the book. She looked around in the room, and felt sad when she remembered – her book is downstairs.

"I am going to retrieve the book" and she jumped off of the bed.

"I am going with you." the boy said, following her closely.

"Wait!" they were already downstairs; Ruri was about to enter the living room when the boy dragged her back. "He's here."

"Who?" she asked and looked where the boy pointed out. There, on the sofa Mister Foot was sitting. "Why is he here?" _Did he come to complain about Ruri? _

"Don't know. I don't even know who he is, except being Mister Foot. Maybe we should return to our room. Mommy doesn't need the book to read us the story." She thought at this option, being the best for her for Mister Foot not seeing her. Her pride; she must have four years old but she has a pride; her pride was in stake. No Mister Foot will make her cringe in fear. She came to take her book back; she won't leave without it.

"Ruri came to take back her book. Ruri won't leave without her book." Her eyes scanned the room, and she froze. Her book was there, on the floor…Mister Foot stepping on it. She left the boy's grip and headed were the guest was.

He sensed the little girl approaching, her little being filled with anger. She was mad on him…he could tell. He wondered why.

"Mister Foot" Sesshomaru smiled hearing the nickname the girl gave him "why do you always like to step on what's Ruri's?" dumbfounded why her words he said nothing in response. His silence however angered the little girl more, to his amusement though. "You stepped on Ruri's Cinderella." She bent down, and touched the book. Lifting his foot, the book was retrieved. "Mister Foot, why don't you apologize when you do something wrong?" she asked when no apology came from him. " Was your mommy not a good mommy?" Again silence. "Ruri's mommy is a good mommy. She taught Ruri manners. Shall Ruri teach Mister Foot manners?"

"I would love to." The feelings inside him he couldn't explain them. All he knew was that he needed the girl's presence around him. He wanted to let this girl have her way, teaching him manners. The girl's presence made him feel better; accomplished.

"Ruri will teach you what mommy taught her. When you met someone you must greet that person. Because Mister Foot is a man then you should greet the lady first. In our case you should have said _Good evening, Ruri-chan _and make a slight bow. And Ruri would have answered _Good evening Mister Foot _and make the same bow. Mister Foot should do what Ruri just taught him."

"Good evening – "

"Nooooooo. You did it wrong. You cannot greet someone while sitting on the couch; you should be standing up on your feet."

Standing up, Sesshomaru proceeded again. "Good evening Ruri!" and he hoped for doing right this time.

"Nooooo. You did it wrong again. Mister Foot is a bad student. You should say _Good evening Ruri-chan! _Do not forget about _chan_." he chuckled. This time, he will get her approval.

"Good evening Ruri-chan!" and he bowed slightly.

"Good evening Mister Foot!" she returned his greeting and bow. "Mister Foot now can graduate Ruri's good manners classes. Mister Foot is a big boy now."

His laugh reverberated into the room. _This little girl is indeed something else. _"This Mister Foot rarely apologize but please accept his apologize. I stepped on your scarf once, and now on your book. Will you forgive Mister Foot?"

"Ruri was taught to – "

"Ruri?" Kagome froze on her spot when her eyes fell on them. What did they talk? How much did she say? Does he know the truth already? "What are you doing here? I though you're upstairs, ready for bed." The tea, she put on the nearby table, her feet carrying her where the girl was. While in her arm reach, she took the child in her arms.

"Ruri came to take her book back. Ruri forgot it here."

"I would have taken it for you. You should have stayed in bed."

"Ruri wanted to read Cinderella today to – "

"Okay okay" she had to silence the little girl; she was about to say Hana's name. "I know Ruri is a big girl." Approaching the stairs, her eyes noticed the other child. "I should have known you're here too. You two are inseparable." She took the boy by his hand, and climbed up the stairs to their room. Ruri's eyes were glued on the man left alone; she felt sorry for leaving him alone.

"Will Mister Foot came to see Ruri again? Mister Foot likes to step on what's Ruri but Ruri likes Mister Foot. Ruri wants him to come see Ruri again." His gaze softened, a smile gracing his lips; this small child likes his presence. He will come see her often. She heard him say ok, and she returned his smile.

At the time Inuyasha returned home, his wife was already carrying Ruri to her room, the boy clinging to her mother's arms. Meeting his wife's eyes he understood what occurred. His gaze turned to his brother's form, his senses not missing the hint of sadness coming from his brother. Words weren't needed. Inuyasha knew; his brother is attracted through an invisible link by that little girl.

His heart ached when the little girl smiled to her own father. Would Sesshomaru love her if he would know what they are to each other? He asked himself since few days ago when the two meet for the first time. The secret was kept for so many years; Inuyasha wondered if his brother needs to know about this little girl's presence. Now more than ever when the connection between the two was almost palpable.

"_It's not his decision to make." _His wife's words resonated into his mind. She was right; it was not his duty to tell. Decision belonged solely to the mother; a mother who for five years never said his name.

Never.

"Sesshomaru!" he called his brother. "Why the sudden visit?" how many times did he receive his brother into his home? He wondered.

Never.

"No reason. I just thought that I should come and say hi!" his older brother's behavior was strange. His mind was elsewhere, traces of the man from five years ago hardly could be found.

"You should have called. We would have cleaned a little bit." Sesshomaru's gaze scanned the room, understanding to what his half-brother is referring; the children's toys were all over the room.

"It's okay. They're children; they make a lot of mess. Your house is …lively."

"Have your own children and yours will be the same. And noisy. They make a lot of noise. They're behaving only when they're sleeping." Inuyasha bent and started picking the toys thrown onto the floor. "I tell them always to not let their toys all over the place but they aren't listening. They're into their own world."

"How is to be a father?" his question startled Inuyasha.

"Everything's changing. At first I was responsible only for myself. When they came into this world I realized I am responsible for their lives, happiness. My priorities changed, my entire life changed. I am happy. I love my noisy home. When I arrive home they jumped into my arms, they show me their drawings, they tell me how they spent their day. At the end of the day I would tuck them onto the bed, and watch them how they fall to sleep. On my days off I would take them to the zoo, or in the park and play together. My noisy home…I love it. My wish is for always be like this. Why do you ask? It's for the first time when we have such a discussion. Something happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just wondered how is to be a father."

"You will get married soon, and will have the chance to have your own."

"She doesn't like children. She doesn't want children immediately."

"Oh… Indeed she looks like that. Things might change after marriage. Mine's weren't planned either; they just came and we had to get used with the idea of becoming parents."

"She aborted."

"What? Kagura was pregnant and didn't want the child? When that happened?"

"Not Kagura. Rin. Five years ago, she aborted the baby. She told me herself."

"You met Rin? When?" _and since when did we change the topic from Kagura to Rin? And why?_

"I have met her the other day. She told me I have no child. I guess her hatred for me was so big that she didn't want to have my child. I could sense her hatred for me through her every words."

"Sesshomaru, what happened in the past will stay in the past. What matters now is the future. You moved on; you're about to marry another woman and have a family with that woman. You don't need to think at Rin; she's your past. Beside, I think she moved on too. There is a man who loves her deeply. One day I think she would marry him."

_Another man? There's another in her life? _Sesshomaru loathed the thought…of another man touching what once belonged to him.

o.O.o

The nights without her child were always lonely. To lessen the pain of being away from Ruri, she dressed with the very same pajamas Ruri put inside her luggage, her arms squeezing tightly to her chest her child favorite toy. _It smells like Ruri. _She said when she buried her face into the stuffed toy, the scent of her child wrapping around her, soothing her pain.

"I wonder if she misses me? Should mama call her again and see what she's doing?" she grabbed the phone and dialed Kagome's number, and hung up immediately. Noticing the late hour, around 10:30 PM she knew her child must be sleeping. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would call her at the first hour. I want to hear her voice."

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" hearing her voice, he twisted the door knob opening the door. Softly he closed the door behind him, his brown orbs falling on the woman dressed in pink pajamas. "Something happened, Suikotsu?" her melodious voice reached him, warming his heart.

"I wanted to tell you good night. I adore your pajamas, and slippers. Never thought you're the type to wear such."

"Ruri chose them. They're her favorites so they're mine too."

"And Pinky? Why her favorite toy is with you. I thought she never leaves him behind."

"Not when the safety of my dreams is in stake. Her pink knight will shield me with his magical powers."

"She never ceased to amaze me; she has a rich imagination. Maybe she should become a writer. Though I should be offended; she doesn't trust me. I think I am better than Pinky."

"Suikotsu" suddenly tears filled her eyes, memories from the past invading her completely. "Thank you for saving her. If it weren't you now I wouldn't have worn pink pajamas, nor slippers, nor hold in my arms her favorite toy. If it weren't you I wouldn't have see her growing, hear her voice, or see her smile. Did I ever thank you for what you did?"

Her trembling form he took it into his arms, his lips kissing the crown of her hair. "You thank me every day. The merit belongs to Ruri. Even I was skeptic regarding her survival but she proved me wrong. Ruri is stronger than she seems to be." his thumb erased her falling tears, his gaze locking with hers. "Marry me?" for years he wanted to ask her the questions. This woman…he was in love with her…for years…since he had seen her for the first time in that hospital room.

"Suikotsu I – "

"I love you. I love Ruri too. I want to be her father. I want to be your husband. I want to spend my days off with you two. My heart aches for you to belong to me, to have Ruri as my child. Marry me Rin!"

"I don't suit you. I am a single mother, you're a bachelor. A woman like me shall never dream being with a man like you. A woman like me needs a divorced man, or a single father. I am not right for you."

"Then I shall marry a woman and divorce her if you're worried about what people would say. I would do it if this means once day I would have you belonging to me."

"Nooo. You shall never do that."

"Marry me! I don't care what people say. My heart wants you. I want to be your child's father. I want to adopt her legally. Don't give me your answer now but at least think about it. Talk with Ruri too if this would help you come to a decision. I would wait for your answer."

"Okay. I will thoroughly think about it. I won't let you wait for too long. I would talk with Ruri too." _Do I have the right to dream? To have him on my side forever, to have him becoming my child's father? Can I woman like me dream to the man as this one facing me? _

"Yeah do that. I am sure she would be on my side." His lips kissed her own, a good night escaping through them when they parted.


End file.
